


Nap Time

by LtLJ



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Humor, Napping, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the International Nap Day Challenge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

**Author's Note:**

> art by ileliberte

John went into the lounge area that had been used as a break room for operations staff, spread a sleeping bag on the floor, set his P-90 and gunbelt carefully aside, and stretched out. He stared at the copper-paneled ceiling, thought, _Atlantis_ and went to sleep smiling.

He woke, blinking, to Teyla shoving her sleeping bag up against his side. "You should take off your tac vest," she said, unwrapping a foil blanket with a disgruntled expression.

The room lights were dim and it was still dark outside the colored crystal windows. "Huh? Why?" John sat up, squinting at his watch. He had only been asleep for twenty minutes. From the operations gallery, he could hear Elizabeth and Rodney talking. "Did you guys eat?"

Teyla appeared to be trying to fold the foil blanket into a configuration it didn't want to fold into. "Because it is cold, and it will poke me. We had some MREs. Are you hungry?"

John decided to pretend this conversation was making sense. "Nah." He shrugged off his tac vest and lay back down. Half asleep still, he realized this room was like a meat locker. "It's freezing in here," he said around a yawn. "Did Rodney--"

"He says the environmental controls must be adjusted, and it will take some time." Teyla fussed around with her guns and the blanket, then tucked herself in next to John. He was already asleep.

The next time John woke was when somebody rolled him onto his side. "The hell?" he said, as Ronon helped himself to half the sleeping bag.

"It's me," Ronon explained unhelpfully, settling in behind him and tucking big cold hands under John's jacket.

Teyla, half smushed when Ronon had rolled John over, just growled, "Both of you be quiet."

John grumbled some more, but Ronon was keeping his back warm, and Teyla was keeping his chest warm, and within a few minutes he was asleep again.

The next time he woke, Elizabeth was standing over them with a camera. "Elizabeth," John protested.

"I'm sorry, John, but it's so cute." She smiled, and walked out.

John considered trying to move, but his right arm was pinned under Teyla, and she had the foil blanket pulled up over her head. Ronon had him in some sort of chest-crushing wrestling hold. Resigned, John shifted around, elbowed Ronon for some breathing room, and settled back down.

Not long later, somebody kicked his foot. "Goddammit." John squinted blearily. "Rodney--"

"One of you move, I don't care who, I just want an interior spot." Rodney was standing over them, shedding his tac vest. He snapped his fingers briskly. "Come on, come on, let's go."

"McKay--" Ronon growled, stirring reluctantly.

"Hey, hey, while you people were in here spooning, I've been freezing my ass off down there working on the environmentals," Rodney told him. "Now one of you roll over, I don't care who."

"Wow, you're such a romantic," John said, and elbowed Ronon over.

Rodney wedged himself in, bitching continuously. He wiggled around and tugged on the blankets and finally settled down.

Sometime later, John heard rustling and muttering. A fold of the foil blanket had gotten flung over his head at some point. He tugged it down.

A few feet away, General O'Neill was sitting on his heels, rummaging through a supply pack. Squinting warily at him, John said, "Sir?"

"I'm looking for the Tylenol. Here it is. Go back to sleep." O'Neill pushed to his feet with a groan.

"Uh, we don't normally do this," John said.

"Whatever." O'Neill snorted, and walked out.

  
**end**


End file.
